Fa Zheng/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Fa Zheng. Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"Friend or foe, I always repay my debts." *"You will beg for your life!" *"You're going to like this!" *"This is my best move! Enjoy it!" *"I will give you a thorough beating!" *"This is going to be interesting!" *"I'm going to enjoy this!" *"Now to unleash my anger! This is too easy!" *"I will repay you ten fold!" *"You'll pay for this!" *"I always get my revenge!" *"I will not stop until vengeance is mine!" *"I don't like how things are going." *"I enjoy seeing the anguished faces of those who despised me." *"This is one defeat that I will not soon forget." *"You've got guts to ambush me like this. I'll enjoy paying you back in kind." *"If you're trying to set a trap for me like this, you must not mind dealing with the consequences." *"I will not be able to rest with ease until I've avenged this humiliation." *"Don't think that my death means you've escaped my wrath..." *"This territory belongs to me now." *"We are going to level the enemy main camp to the ground." *"Protect this place. We will have our revenge once the enemy attack has ceased." *"People that stand out in a crowd tend to incur my wrath more easily. Allow me to show you." *"Let's go. It's good to have others in your debt from time to time." *"I am setting that area as our destination. I want you to trample it beneath you." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You are doing well. Although, perhaps you do not wish to hear such praise from me?" *"You're hear to help me? Know that I will repay the favor one day." *"Not bad. I find your efforts to be quite impressive." *"I always repay my debts. You will not regret coming here to help me." *"Master Zhuge Liang, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms. You may not wish to hear such praise from me, but I thought I would mention it." *"Master Zhuge Liang, please try not to jeopardize your health out here by doing too much." *"Master Zhuge Liang, you need not worry about me. I do not wish to be indebted to you." *"Master Liu Bei, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Liu Bei, your stellar performance is not even giving me a chance to incur your debt." *"Master Liu Bei, there is no need for you to help me. You do not want people to think you are soft." *"I am your opponent. I hope you are prepared to meet your end." *"You came here despite knowing that I'd hurt you? You're quite the strange one." *"I will not rest until I have had my vengeance." *"I look forward to seeing you again in the next life..." Ambition Mode *"I'm going to have some fun with this battle." *"In the course of defending this place, I have a feeling I'm going to form a few grudges when it's done." *"Did you summon me? For a moment, I thought you were joking." *"Do you feel that tingling sensation in your spine? That's probably because of me." *"You're going to owe me after this. I look forward to collecting on this debt." *"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into by asking me for help." *"There's something I'd like you ask you... Of course, I will be sure to pay you back." *"Would you please listen to my request? Of course, I will be sure to pay you back." *"Thank you for your help. I hope you look forward to your reward." *"Your kindness really helped me out. I will pay you back before too long." *"You're not afraid of me? Then come and get some." *"I'm going to enjoy unleashing my strategies against you." *"Allow me to show you why I'm considered to be the bad guy." *"Now, who is my next opponent?" *"Today is a good day for revenge. Don't you just love it?" *"Repaying things in kind is simply how I live my life. People may try to stop me, but they won't succeed." *"I'll go along with you. You spared my life, so it is only fitting." *"So you would place me in your debt rather than kill me...? Interesting. I shall enjoy serving you." *"Master Zhuge Liang, you hate me, don't you? It does not bother me, since I feel the same about you." *"Master Liu Bei, things have changed. I must put aside the repayment of my debt to you for the time being." *"I do not think our relationship can ever be improved. Not that I have a problem with that though." *"My debt to you has only grown deeper. I am forced to repay you even more so now." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I bring suitable recompense to all." *"Be careful not to poison our allies!" *"We will punish them for their folly, and teach them the error of their ways." *"I went to visit people to whom I owe a debt. They screamed with happiness when they saw me. Hummm, maybe that wasn't about a debt..." *"All the folks gathered here are soft marks. They pay mind to me, with no thought of any kind of repayment. It's a pain to repay such debts one at a time, so I gathered everyone and dealt with them all at once." Category:Quotes